


New Year's Resolution

by whats1fandom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And pure fluff, Happy New Year!, I wrote this five minutes tops, M/M, This Is STUPID, love this couple, this is kind of pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/pseuds/whats1fandom
Summary: In which Donghyuck decides his New Year's Resolution is kissing Mark.





	

This is it. Donghyuck has been waiting for more than a year to do this, and this year, there is no backing out.

It's kind of embarrassing, the crush he has on his hyung. Donghyuck hates liking him, but loves it at the same time.

Mark has got him all messed up.

Throughout the year, Donghyuck has been trying to get rid of his unwanted feelings for Mark, but nothing seemed to work. The worst part is that Donghyuck has no idea if Mark likes him back, but that isn't going to stop him.

As soon as twelve o'clock strikes, Donghyuck's lips will be against the elders. Donghyuck can just use his resolution as an excuse, even if that is kind of weird.

Around the dorm, everyone is bustling around, preparing for the night ahead. Movies had been rented, food has been bought, and pajamas are worn. Everyone seemed so excited. Donghyuck feels a little nervous, kissing Mark in front of so many people. Poor little Jisungie, he is too innocent to see his hyungs swap spit.

But it has to be done.

That night, Donghyuck and the others are all curled up in the living room, watching Storks. The movie is quite funny, but Donghyuck finds himself thinking too much about midnight. He's psyching himself out, he needs to chill.

Soon enough, its 11:55. They pause the movie, and get out the streamers and kazoos. Donghyuck drifts closer to Mark, who's been kind of quiet the whole evening.

"5, 4, 3, 2"

Donghyuck turns to face Mark. Just as "1" leaves everyone's lips, he leans in, only to realize Mark is already kissing him.

Dang it Mark! You stole my resolution! Donghyuck thinks, but leans in to make the kiss deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little drabble for new years! This is not proofread, but whatever! I hope everyone has a nice night!


End file.
